Psychometry
by Leavian
Summary: Aomine yang seorang polisi mengalami kasus yang cukup rumit. Pertemuannya dengan Kagami, pemuda misterius, mempermudahnya dalam memecahkan kasus. Police!Aomine.. Warning inside..
1. Chapter 1

Setiap orang mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Berwajah rupawan, pintar atau mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Tapi, bagaimana jika kelebihan yang kau miliki itu membuat mu sengsara? Membuat mu mengalami hal yang tidak diinginkan?

* * *

**Psychometry**

**All character Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

**OOC, typo, sho-ai, ada OC lewat doang, bahasa yang belibet dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

**[Kantor Polisi, 22 September 20xx]**

"Biarkan aku ikut mengurusi kasus ini, kapten!"

Pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan kulitnya yang berwarna tan, tengah merengek meminta izin kepastian. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit dirinya tidak juga berhasil _menarik _hati sang kapten. Andai saja kaptennya ini tidak keras kepala.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan ku izinkan. Sebelum tindakan ceroboh dan terburu-burumu itu hilang, Aomine." Balasnya cepat dan tegas.

Aomine Daiki, 21 tahun. Seorang polisi muda yang baru saja bekerja selama tiga bulan, di sebuah kepolisian dekat tempat tinggalnya.

Akibat 'kejadian' yang terjadi minggu lalu, Aomine hampir saja kehilangan pekerjaannya. Tindakannya yang ceroboh dan terburu-buru ini hampir saja membuat teman-temannya terluka dalam sebuah kasus. Untung saja saat itu dia didampingi oleh para senior yang sudah ahli, sehinggat tidak terjadi hal yang buruk. Dan sebagai akibatnya, dia diskors selama seminggu untuk tidak mengikuti kasus apapun_. 'Kau harus bisa mendinginkan kepalamu dulu. Atau kau akan melukai teman bahkan dirimu sendiri.'_ Ucapan sang kapten beberapa hari yang lalu masih saja terngiang jelas di kepalanya. Belum hilang kata-kata mutiaranya tersebut, sang kapten lagi-lagi memberikan ceramahan baru.

"_Fine_, aku tidak akan bertindak ceroboh lagi! Tapi, bukankah mereka masih kekurangan kelompok untuk menangani kasus tersebut? Apa kau tega membiarkannya saja?" sahut Aomine masih tidak mau kalah.

Ya, Aomine tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Satu minggu itu cukup lama untuk menahan kesabarannya agar tidak terjun langsung menangani kasus.

Sang kapten mendengus lelah melihat sifat keras kepala Aomine. "Aku sudah menemukan tambahannya."

"Siapa?" Sahut Aomine cepat.

"Sakurai Ryo. Dia anak baru juga disini. Tapi dia berbeda denganmu, setidaknya sifatnya yang penurut dan gampang diatur itu mempermudah kerja tim."

Aomine mencengkram surai biru gelapnya frustasi. "Gyah! Kalau seperti itu aku juga bi_"

"Kau tidak bisa, dan aku percaya itu." Sambar sang kapten kesal. "Jika kau masih ngotot ingin menangani sebuah kasus, akan ku berikan satu jika kau bersedia."

"Apa?"

"Temukan kucing ini." Jawab sang kapten enteng sembari menunjukan foto seekor kucing berwarna hitam yang tengah tertidur.

Baru Aomine ingin menolak mentah-mentah kasus tersebut, sebuah kalimat yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar di telinganya langsung membuat emosinya naik. Senior sialannya itu ada disini.

"Hoo, coba kita lihat apa yang sedang terjadi disini." Pemuda bersurai abu-abu gelap memandang foto yang sedang ditunjukan sang kapten. "Wah! Ini tugas yang cocok sekali denganmu, Aomine." Lanjutnya kalem tapi senyum di wajahnya tidak menunjukan seperti itu.

Sabar Aomine! Kalau kau membuat keributan disini, bisa-bisa hukuman mu semakin ditambah. "Cih, jangan ikut campur!"desisnya pelan.

"Heh? Mencoba mengontrol emosi, Aomine?"

Demi Tuhan! Jika dia bukan seniornya sendiri, pasti saat ini Aomine sudah memakinya dengan senang hati. "Bisa kau diam, Haizaki!"

Haizaki Shougo, senior yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya ini sangat suka sekali mengganggu Aomine. Entah apa yang membuat orang berandalan sepertinya ini, diterima di kepolisian. Dalam hal berkelahi memang Haizaki tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Buktinya dalam setiap latihan bela diri, dia selalu mendapatkan kemenangan dengan mudah.

"Kapten, menurut saya saat ini dia jangan dimasukan dulu ke dalam kasus apapun. Atau misi kita akan hancur dan gagal." Haizaki tersenyum licik.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Kali ini Aomine menaikan suaranya satu oktav, kesabarannya mulai hilang.

Sang kapten hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku kedua anak buahnya ini. Semenjak kejadian tersebut, dia sudah tidak asing lagi melihat pertengkaran keduanya yang berakhir dengan saling menatap sinis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita yang datang dengan tergesa-gesa, membuat pandangan beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan teralihkan. Begitu juga Aomine dan Haizaki yang masih saling mengeluarkan aura membunuh satu sama lain.

"Tolonglah! Tolonglah anak saya Pak polisi."

Wanita tersebut yang diketahui berstatus seorang ibu, menghampiri kedua orang polisi yang bertugas sebagai tempat pengaduan. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, bekas air matanya yang mengalir terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan bisa dipastika ibu tersebut sedang mengalami stress lumayan berat.

"Sebaiknya tenangkan diri ibu terlebih dahulu, baru ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Sang polisi sebut saja Sora, berusaha untuk menenangkan ibu tersebut. Sang ibu hanya menggangguk, sebelum menghirup napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

"Anak saya…hiks…anak saya tidak pulang-pulang, Pak..Hiks." Suaranya bergetar mencoba menahan tangisan.

"Coba ibu ceritakan lebih jelas kronologinya." Balas Sora tenang, sedangkan polisi lainnya mempersiapkan sebuah catatan untuk menuliskan kronologinya.

"Anak saya, Haruka Hisegiro berangkat kesekolah jam delapan pagi. Dia masih kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Seharusnya jam satu siang tadi, Haruka sudah kembali pulang. Tapi…Tapi…hiks sampai sekarang dia tidak juga kembali ke rumah. Padahal hari sudah menjelang malam." Aomine bisa melihat tubuh ibu tersebut bergetar pelan.

"Apa ibu sudah mengecek rumah teman-temannya? Mugkin saja anak ibu tengah bermain dan lupa memberitahukannya kepada ibu." Tanya Sora.

"Haruka bukan anak seperti itu, dia…dia selalu pulang tepat pada waktunya. Dan jika ingin bermain, pasti dia akan kembali kerumah untuk menaruh tasnya. Aku sudah menelpon rumah temannya dan bertanya tentang keberadaannya. Tapi…tapi…tapi tidak ada yang tau, Pak. Hiks…"

"Kasus ini sudah sering terjadi, bu. Ibu tenang saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Anak ibu pasti kembali. Masa pertumbuhan itu memang sulit untuk kita mengerti, mungkin anak ibu akan pulang sebentar lagi." Jelas Sora sembari tersenyum.

"Tapi Pak, anak say_"

"Sudahlah bu, ini bukan kasus yang serius." Sora meyakinkan ibu tersebut.

"Tolong Pak, carikan anak saya!"

Aomine yang melihat hal tersebut tiba-tiba saja merasa kesal. Kenapa kasus seperti ini diabaikan saja. Bukankah bisa jadi ini kasus penculikan?

"Kapten, kita tidak bisa diam saja. Kita harus mencari anak kecil tersebut." Seru Aomine semangat.

"Ini hanya kasus biasa, Aomine." Bola mata Aomine membulat.

"Kau ini terlalu khawatir bodoh. Zaman sekarang kasus anak yang lari dari orang tuanya itu sudah sering terjadi. Mungkin saja mereka sedang bertengkar." Kini Haizaki mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bisa-bisanya mereka berkata seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya polisi membantu masyarakat. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya untuk mencari anak kecil itu bukan?

"Cih, kalian yang bodoh! Bisa saja ini kasus penculikan atau kasus eksploitasi anak!" geram Aomine.

"Kami banyak urusan Aomine, jika kau ingin mengurusi kasus ini silahkan." Izin sang kapten.

Aomine tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut, dirinya langsung berjalan menghampiri sang ibu yang sudah hampir putus asa tersebut.

"Biar aku yang mencarinya." Ucap Aomine. Terdengar nada percaya diri didalam kalimat tersebut.

Sang ibu langsung tersenyum cerah dan memeluk Aomine. Aomine membalas pelukan tersebut berharap pelukannya dapat menenangkan sang ibu. Setidaknya saat ini yang bisa dia lakukan hanya itu. "Terima kasih. Aku sangat berterima kasih…hiks…"

'_Aku berjanji akan berusaha menemukan anak kecil itu.'_ batin Aomine

* * *

Berdebat dengan senior dan kaptennya berhasil membuat mood Aomine hancur. Walaupun dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap mereka, tapi dia tetap tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kedua orang tersebut.

"Cih!"

Langit yang sudah menghitam sejak beberapa jam lalu, mengindetifikasikan kalau hari sudah sangat larut. Malam yang cerah, dengan bintang yang bersinar dengan terangnya. Semoga saja ini pertanda bagus.

Aomine berhenti dipinggir jalan sekedar membeli sekaleng minuman. Matanya mulai mengantuk. Untung saja rumahnya tidak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Dia harus semangat. Besok adalah hari dimana dia bisa menunjukan kepada kaptennya yang keras kepala dan seniornya yang sombong itu, kalau dia bisa menyelesaikan kasus dengan baik.

"Mereka akan menyesal telah mengucapkan hal itu padaku." Gumam Aomine meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Diapun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sesekali dirinya meneguk kopi hitam yang dibelinya perlahan.

Tepat saat dia melewati sebuah gang. Seseorang berpakaian jaket hitam bertudung, tengah berdiri di depan tembok sedang melakukan sesuatu. Awalnya Aomine mengabaikan saja keberadaan orang itu. Tapi melihat orang tersebut sedang melanggar aturan mau tidak mau dia harus menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Hoy, apa kau tau kalau tindakan mu itu melanggar aturan?" tanya Aomine.

Seseorang yang saat ini sedang menyemprotkan pilok ke dinding gang, menghentikan kegiatannya. Tidak ada kata atau makian keluar dari mulutnya. Orang tersebut hanya diam berdiri tanpa berbalik menatap Aomine.

Aomine mendengus kesal. "Apa kau tuli?" sejujurnya Aomine sedang menatap takjub gambar yang baru saja dibuat oleh orang ini. Dia pikir orang aneh ini akan membuat gambar yang senooh, atau coretan tulisan tidak jelas.

Seseorang itu masih saja diam dan enggan menatap Aomine. Malahan dia seperti menantang Aomine dengan kembali menyemprotkan pilok ke dinding tersebut.

_Mood_ Aomine yang sejak awal sudah hancur, membuatnya sedikit melakukan kekerasan dengan mengambil paksa cat air tersebut. "Hentikan atau kau ku bawa ke kantor polisi!"

Seseorang yang sekarang diketahui oleh Aomine adalah seorang pemuda, menatapnya tajam. Aomine tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah orang itu. Yang terlihat hanya iris crimsonnya yang berkilat tajam menatapnya. Tatapannya mampu membuat Aomine diam tidak berkutik, sampai-sampai dirinya tidak menyadari kalau sang pemuda sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

'_Tatapannya?'_

Dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba lengah seperti itu?'_batinnya.

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding disampingnya. Sebuah gambar lapangan yang terletak di pinggir jalan, dengan sebuah gedung putih yang Aomine ketahui sebagai rumah susun terletak tidak jauh dari lapangan tersebut. Di gedung tersebut tertulis angka "7" dengan cat berwarna hitam. Sangat kontras dengan warna putih cat gedung tersebut. Sedikit memicingkan matanya, Aomine mendapati gambar tong sampah di ujung lapangan. Oh, apakah Aomine tidak salah lihat? Gambar gadis kecil yang terbungkus plastik besar di samping tempat sampah, tampak sudah tidak bernyawa. Apa-apaan gambar ini?!

"Jika bertemu lagi, akan kumasukan dia kepenjara." Gumam Aomine berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

**[Kantor Polisi, 23 September 20xx]**

Aneh. Haizaki dan kapten tidak ada di kantor kepolisian. Apa karena Aomine kesiangan datangnya akibat telat bangun pagi? Atau mereka pergi mengurusi sebuah kasus?

Penasaran dengan keadaan kantor yang tiba-tiba agak sepi. Aomine memanggil opsir yang tidak jauh dari dirinya.

"Oy, kau yang rambutnya bergaya jamur itu."

Pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh dan menghampiri Aomine, setelah melihat lambaian tangan dari pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu.

"Ma…maaf ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya sang opsir canggung.

Aomine memicingkan matanya melihat penampilan pemuda di hadapannya. _Sopan sekali._

"Siapa namamu?"

"Heh? Ma..maaf nama ku Sakurai Ryo."

_Sakurai Ryo? Pemuda ini yang bernama Sakurai itu? Orang yang telah merebut, tidak, orang yang telah mengisi kekosongan tim tersebut?_ Aomine kaget dengan apa yang dia ketahui sekarang. Dia pikir Sakurai itu lebih baik dari dirinya. Kalem, penurut dan juga tidak bertampang penakut seperti ini. Kenapa kaptennya malah memilih orang seperti ini_. _

"Umm, maaf. Ada apa kau memanggilku ya?"

Aomine tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau tau kemana yang lainnya pergi? Haizaki dan yang lainnya?"

"Ma..maaf aku tidak terlalu tau. Tapi yang aku dengar, Kapten dan yang lainnya pergi menuju lapangan dekat rumah warga tidak juah dari sini. Mayat anak kecil ditemukan oleh warga tadi pagi. Maaf hanya segitu yang aku tau. Maafkan aku." Jelas Sakurai sembari membungkukan tubuhnya.

'_Anak kecil?'_

"Sudah berapa lama mereka pergi kesana?" tanya Aomine cepat.

"Se..sekitar 45 menit yang lalu."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Aomine langsung pergi menuju tempat yang telah disebutkan oleh Sakurai. Dia tidak mau ketinggalan 'permainan' lagi. Enak saja mereka bersenang-senang tanpa dirinya.

* * *

Dari kejauhan beberapa warga mencoba menyaksikan adegan yang mengharukan ini. Seorang ibu tengah terduduk di pinggir lapangan sembari memeluk tubuh gadis kecil yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Anakku! Bangunlah! Hiks… ibu mohon! Hiks…" tangisan sang ibu sudah tidak dapat dibendung kembali.

Para warga berbisik kasihan sekaligus merutuki pembunuh yang tega menghabisi nyawa anak kecil tersebut. Kenapa anak kecil yang tidak berdosa harus dibunuh seperti itu.

Polisi yang sudah sampai di Tempat Kejadian Perkara langsung memasang _Police Line _di sekitarnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya, berusaha mencari jejak-jejak atau barang bukti yang mungkin saja ditinggalkan oleh pelaku pembunuhan.

Gadis kecil bernama lengkap Haruka Hisegiro, ditemukan tewas oleh warga yang hendak membuang sampah tadi pagi. Mayatnya ditemukan di pinggir tempat sampah dengan keadaan terbungkus plastik besar. Cukup muat untuk memasukan gadis kecil seperti Haruka.

"Apa saja yang kau temukan?" Tanya sang kapten pelan, hampir berbisik.

Haizaki memicingkan matanya, melihat luka lebam yang terlihat cukup jelas dari tubuh sang gadis yang masih dalam dekapan sang ibu.

"Tidak ada. Pelaku tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Untuk sekarang yang dapat kita ketahui, ini adalah kasus pembunuhan atau mungkin seseorang yang terobsesi dengan anak kecil." Jelas Haizaki tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis kecil tersebut.

"Psikopat?"

"Hmm, mungkin. Menurut penuturan dari nyonya Hisegiro, Haruka belum kembali kerumahnya sejak kemarin. Berarti dia masih membawa tas dengan peralatan tulis lainnya. Tapi ini aneh. Tas atau barang-barang yang kemungkinan dibawa oleh Haruka tidak ditemukan di TKP." Jelas Haizaki.

"Tidak mungkin ini adalah kasus pencurian. Apa yang bisa kita curi dari gadis kecil sepertinya?"

Haizaki menghela napas lelah. Dirinya cukup menyesal atas meninggalnya gadis kecil ini. Kalau saja sejak kemarin tindakan pencarian gadis ini dilakukan, kemungkinannya dia tidak akan ditemukan mati seperti ini.

"Kuharap Aomine tidak membunuh mu, Pak tua." Ejek Haizaki lucu.

Sang kapten yang mendengar peringatan dari anak buahnya, hanya tersenyum simpul. "Yang terkena imbasnya pasti kau." _'Kita sudah melakukan kesalahan pada gadis ini. Betapa bodohnya aku.'_ Batin sang kapten.

"Heh?"

Belum lama dibicarakan, pemuda bersurai biru langsung datang menghampiri sang ibu yang sudah melemah isakan tangisnya. Panjang umur kau Aomine!

Bola matanya membulat, tangannya terkepal erat siap untuk memukul siapapun yang mengganggunya. _'Ini tidak mungkin'_.

Seingat Aomine, baru kemarin sang ibu memintanya untuk mencarikan anaknya itu.

Seingat Aomine, kemarin sang ibu baru saja menunjukan sebuah foto gadis kecil yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

Seingat Aomine, dirinya berjanji untuk menyelamatkan nyawa gadis kecil itu.

Gagal.

Aomine merasa gagal.

Ini terulang kembali.

Dia gagal menepati janjinya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju beberapa polisi yang sedang melakukan penyelidikan. Bola matanya bergerak liar mencari orang yang harus bertanggung jawab dengan kejadian ini.

Aomine berjalan cepat setalah mendapatkan yang dicari. Haizaki Shougo.

BUAAAGGGHHH!

"Rasakan itu, kurang ajar! Lihat apa yang terjadi, heh?! Kau bilang ini hanya kasus biasa? Lihat! Gadis itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi!" Bentak Aomine geram.

Haizaki merasakan asin bercampur besi dimulut, setelah mendapatkan tonjokan telak di wajahnya. Haizaki tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

DUAAAGGHHH!

Aomine mundur beberapa langkah setalah mendapatkan tonjokan balasan dari Haizaki. "Jangan bersikap kasar dengan senior mu, A-o-mi-ne!" desisnya tajam.

Keduanya dengan cepat dilerai oleh beberapa orang anggota polisi.

"Haizaki! Aomine! Hentikan! Atau kalian ingin membuat 'wajah' kepolisian tercoreng?" ucap sang kapten berusahan menghentikan keduanya.

Mereka berhenti walaupun tidak sepenuhnya.

"Kami salah, Aomine. Ini bukan kasus biasa. Maaf." Ucap sang kapten singkat.

Aomine cukup kaget mendengar penuturan sang kapten. Mau tidak mau dia menerima permintaan maaf tersebut. Walaupun dihatinya masih ada rasa dongkol yang belum puas dia keluarkan.

Bola matanya bergerak mengamati tempat kejadian. Lapangan, tempat sampah dan gedung dekat perumahan. _'Tunggu! Ini semua tidak asing. Ini sama dengan…' _Dia harus memastikannya. Diapun bergerak mendekati gedung putih yang berada di pinggir lapangan, mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya.

'_Shit!Ini tidak mungkin!' _umpatnya.

Memberitahukan hal ini pada kaptennya, sama saja bunuh diri. Pasti dirinya akan dikatai sebagai orang gila. Mereka tidak akan percaya. Tidak-tidak! Dia harus memastikannya terlebih dulu.

* * *

**[ 11:23 p.m. ]**

Pulang di malam hari dengan waktu yang tidak berbeda jauh dari kemarin adalah rencana yang sedang dijalankan Aomine. Jika dia benar, pemuda aneh yang ditemuinya kemarin pasti akan datang kembali untuk menghapus gambar tersebut.

_Bingo!_

Perkiraannya tepat. Masih dengan pakaian yang sama, pemuda itu masih menyemprotkan pilok berwarna merah untuk menghapus gambar tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti, Aomine mencoba menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Kau tidak kapok juga ya?" sahut Aomine.

Pemuda aneh itu diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Aomine. Dirinya masih sibuk menyemprotkan pilok tersebut.

"Hmm, mungkin kau tidak bisa berbicara ya." Lanjutnya

Aomine tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi. Dia harus tenang. Ambil informasi dulu baru bertindak. Ya, dia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau mayat gadis kecil itu diletakan di samping tempat sampah?"

Gerakan sang pemuda terhenti. Tangannya terhuyung lemas begitu saja menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku hanya seorang pelukis jalanan." Untuk pertama kalinya pemuda aneh itu berbicara.

"Hoo… Kau bisa berbicara juga ternyata. Syukurlah." balas Aomine malas.

Hening sesaat. Tidak ada diantata mereka yang melakukan kegiatan lain. Hanya diam, menunggu satu dari mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tau, _mood_ ku sekarang sedang kacau. Jawab dan ikuti saja perintahku jika kau tidak ingin celaka." Aomine tampak berfikit sebentar. "Bagaiman kau bisa tau kalau mayat gadis kecil itu berada di samping tempat sampah?" desisnya tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya seorang pelukis jalanan."

BUAAGGHHH!

KLANNTANGG!

Kalimat akhir yang pemuda aneh itu katakan, membawanya pada kesialan. Aomine menarik pergelangan tangannya sebelum menghempaskan kepalan tangan ke wajahnya. Pilok yang dia gunakan terjatuh begitu saja, begitu pula tubuhnya yang ikut terjatuh.

Tudung yang menutupi kepala pemuda aneh itu terbuka. Kini Aomine bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Surai merah pendek dengan gradiasi hitam dibawahnya. Iris crimsonnya menatap tajam. Dan apa-apaan alisnya yang bercabang itu. Raut wajahnya, jika Aomine boleh tebak pasti dia lebih muda 2 atau 3 tahunan.

Aomine berjongkok, mencengkram jaket pemuda itu. "Kau pembunuh gadis itu bukan?! Iya, kau adalah pembunuhnya! Tidak mungkin kau bisa menggambar seperti itu jika bukan kau yang melakukannya." Selidiknya.

Merasa kesal dengan perlakuan Aomine, pemuda bersurai merah itu menghempaskan tonjokannya ke wajah sang polisi, sehingga dirinya dapat terbebas.

"Aku hanya seorang pelukis dan aku tidak tau menau dengan gadis yang terbunuh itu." Jelas pemuda aneh itu dengan sedikit penekanan disetiap katanya.

Tas hitam yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping dinding langsung disambar olehnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Aomine. Masa bodo dengan polisi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh itu. Masa bodo dengan gambarnya yang belum selesai dihapus.

Aomine bangkit berdiri, menatap kepergian sang pemuda yang belum dia tau namanya. Tangannya mengepal erat pilok berwarna merah yang bukan miliknya.

"Aku pasti akan menangkapmu!"

**Lanjut ke chapter berikutnya**

* * *

**Hoo, Leavi datang membawa fanfic baru. Idenya muncul pas lagi ngerjain UAS matematika..haha Tapi baru bisa ditulis sekarang.**

**Oya, ini ceritanya terinspirasi dari film korea, judulnya ****"The Gifted Hands" milik ****CJ Entertainment****. Yang diperanin sama Kim-Bong ceritanya gak bakal sama gitu kayak filmnya.**

**Pemuda yang ada di gang itu, kalian pasti udah pada tau kan siapa? Haha**

**Trus untuk masalah genre, Leavi juga masih bingung. Maafkan Leavi kalau penjelasannya berantakan. Ini masih chapter pembuka. Jadi hal-hal yang berbau psychometry belum keluar. Di chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan ada.**

**Untuk masalah update, Leavi gak bisa janji cepat. UN tinggal menunggu hari kawan :'D Leavi harus fokus ke satu tujuan dulu. Dan sekedar informasi aja, untuk ff Leavi yang Choice, -kalau ada yang baca- bakal Leavi lanjutin. Mungkin dengan ada perubahan di chapter awalnya.**

**Dan bagi yang belum tau apa itu psychometry, itu adalah kemampuan psikis di mana seseorang bisa merasakan atau "membaca" sejarah suatu objek dengan cara menyentuhnya. Jadi kayak flashback gitu.**

**Kebanyakan nulis notenya ini. Yaudah deh. Akhir kata,**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note :** Maaf update kelamaan… Akhirnya Ujian Nasional selesai juga :D dari pada banyak catetan, ini dia chapter 2 nya.

tanda _**[…]**_ berarti penglihatan Kagami ketika menyentuh sesuatu ya.

* * *

**Psychometry**

**All character Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

**OOC, typo, sho-ai, ada OC lewat doang dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Kasus penculikan anak akhir-akhir ini, membuat resah masyarakat. Elena Akira, murid taman kanak-kanak berumur 4 tahun kemarin dilaporkan hilang oleh orang tuanya. Korban yang pergi main bersama temannya, tidak juga kembali kerumah hingga malam hari. Sampai saat ini polisi masih berusaha untuk mencari korban dan menemukan pelakunya."_

Berita tentang penculikan anak cepat sekali menyebar di lingkungan masyarakat. Setelah penemuan mayat Haruka beberapa hari lalu, korban lainpun diberitakan menghilang. Rupanya kepolisian cukup dibuat repot oleh sang pelaku. Biasanya korban penculikan anak ini hanya untuk meminta uang atau memaksanya memberikan sesuatu, tidak sampai membunuhnya.

Remote tv di atas meja langsung disambar oleh sang kapten sebelum ditekannya tombol merah, sehingga layar tv berubah gelap. Saat ini mereka -para polisi- sedang melakukan rapat disebuah ruangan, yang berisikan sepuluh orang.

"Elene adalah korban ketiga yang masih belum ditemukan. Sebelumnya Arisa ditemukan tewas, di dalam tangki air yang ditemukan oleh warga." Ada jeda 5 detik sampai sang kapten melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ada petunjuk?"

"Dari pola pembunuhan, dapat dipastikan kalau sang pelaku mengincar anak berumur 4-6 tahun. Barang bawaan yang seharusnya ada bersama korban tidak ditemukan di tempat kejadian. Kemungkinan besar pelaku sudah menyimpannya ditempat lain atau dilenyapkan." Jelas Imayoshi, seorang polisi berkaca mata dengan wajahnya yang licik.

Sakurai membolak-balikan beberapa kertas melihat hasil pemeriksaan korban. "Ma..maaf. Dari hasil otopsi yang dilakukan pada korban, ditemukan juga beberapa luka lebam. Lalu sesuatu yang tidak lazim ada di dalam perut korban. Sepertinya pelaku memaksa korban untuk memakannya. Korban pertama, Haruka Sigehiro, dibiarkan sekarat dalam kantong plastik sampai ditemukan tewas kedinginan serta kekurangan oksigen. Arisa, dibuang ke dalam tangki air yang sebelumnya memang sudah meninggal."

Semua polisi yang berada di ruangan terdiam, merutuki betapa kejamnya si pelaku. Anak kecil yang masih polos, tidak berdosa, harus dibunuh dengan cara seperti itu.

"Dan sampai sekarang, kita belum tau motif pelaku yang sebenarnya. Ada kemungkin korban sakit jiwa." Sahut sang kapten memecah keheningan.

"Atau mungkin pelaku seorang pedofil yang berangsur menjadi psikopat." Sarkas Aomine tiba-tiba.

Sang kapten menatap Aomine sebentar sebelum mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, aku akan buat tim untuk mengurusi kasus ini. Aku, Haizaki, Sakurai, Susa, Hyuuga dan Imayoshi akan bekerja di lapangan. Sisanya kecuali Aomine, akan mencari informasi. Kalian bisa bubar sekarang." Dengan berakhirnya penjelasan sang kapten, ruangan kembali sepi. Dan yang tersisa hanya Aomine, Haizaki, Sakurai dan sang kapten.

"Kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan ikut?" tanya Aomine tenang, namun terdengar nada paksaan di kalimatnya.

"Ingat hukumanmu Aomine." Balas sang kapten.

"Ini bukan masalah hukuman. Aku hanya tidak bisa diam setelah melihat anak itu mati! Aku sudah berjanji pada ibunya!" Aomine menaikan nadanya satu oktav lebih tinggi.

Sang kapten menghela napas panjang. Haizaki diam tidak berminat meladeni. Sakurai bingung tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, aku bekerja sendiri."

Pintu ruangan dibanting keras. Meninggalkan tiga orang yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Umm, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Aomine-san bekerja sendiri, kapten?" tanya Sakurai ragu.

"Heh? Biarkan saja dia." Sahut Haizaki malas.

"Ah! Iya, maafkan aku."

* * *

Aomine sudah tidak lagi peduli tentang hukumannya. Persetan dengan kaptennya yang tidak mengizinkannya ikut. Toh, dia sudah tidak peduli sekarang. Apapun resikonya nanti, dia harus bisa menemukan pelakunya. Ya, dia harus bisa menemukan pelakunya.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

Jujur, Aomine tidak terlalu pintar. Tapi bukan berarti dia bodoh juga. Pengalaman selama tiga bulan cukup bagi Aomine untuk tau bagaimana caranya menyelidiki orang.

Satu hal yang dia tau, dia harus bisa menemukan pemuda itu!

"Baiklah, pertama-tama apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, memikirkan rencananya.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, sebuah ide muncul di pikirannya. Pergi ke gang waktu itu, melihat gambarnya sekali lagi. Mungkin dia dapat menemukan petunjuk disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa! Kau ini anak nakal rupanya." Seorang wanita paruh baya bertubuh gempal menatap sinis Aomine.

Sujud syukur Aomine datang tepat pada waktunya. Jika tidak, mungkin gambar yang ada di dinding akan segera hilang oleh wanita paruh baya itu. Walaupun sebenarnya memang sudah terhapus sedikit waktu itu.

"De-dengarkan sebentar penjelasan ku, Nyonya. Aku seorang polisi dan aku bisa menjamin gambar ini adalah barang bukti yang sangat berharga. Jadi jangan lanjutkan pengecatannya." Jelas Aomine ragu. Meladeni seorang wanita paruh baya adalah hal terburuk baginya.

"Barang bukti? Aduh, nak! Ini tuh kerjaannya anak jalanan yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Sudah baik aku sebagai warga mau mengecat kembali dinding ini, sehingga terlihat bagus."

"Nyonya, aku_"

"Dan lagi, kau ini tidak pandai berbohong nak! Kau yang seorang polisi adalah kebohongan yang paling bodoh_" potong wanita itu.

'_Bodoh?'_

"_tampangmu itu tidak meyakinkan. Sudah item, tampang kayak preman gitu_" lanjutnya.

'_Item? Tampang preman?'_

"_pokoknya kau membohongiku. Jangan pikir kau bisa membohongiku ya, polisi amatiran."

JLEB

Sebuah inner pedang yang tak terlihat menusuk jantung Aomine. Sang wanita yang tanpa sadar telah membuat Aomine terpuruk, melanjutkan kegiatan mengecatnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Andai saja dia seorang lelaki, pasti Aomine sudah menghadiahkan tonjokan mautnya. _'Sabar Aomine! Mungkin wanita itu sedang dibutakan dengan ketampanan mu.'_ Innernya pasrah.

Dari pada tambah sakit hati lama-lama disini, dengan malas Aomine merogoh sebuah handphone flip di saku celananya, memfoto gambar yang sudah sebagian terhapus itu.

CKLIK

Wanita itu menoleh, melihat Aomine memfoto dirinya. Kesalahpahaman pun terjadi.

"Dasar anak zaman sekarang tidak tau diuntung! Malah memfoto ibu-ibu. Hapus foto itu sekarang!" geramnya sembari memukuli Aomine dengan tangannya.

"Tu-tunggu, Nyonya salah paham. Aku tidak bermak_Aww! Sakit tau!"

Sabar Aomine. Memukul wanita sama saja, menghancurkan harga dirimu sebagai seorang lelaki. _'Kenapa diriku selalu sial.'_ Batin Aomine merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Pergi kau, sebelum merasakan pukulan mautku." Perintah sang ibu.

'_Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu.'_

Mau tidak mau, Aomine pergi. Lagi pula dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. "Aku tidak akan mau berurusan dengan ibu-ibu lagi." Gumamnya horror.

* * *

Di bangku taman yang kosong, Aomine memperhatikan foto yang tadi diambilnya. Gambar yang sangat bagus kalau boleh dikatakan, dengan penggambaran yang sangat detail seolah-olah si penggambar mengetahui seluk beluk tempat tersebut dari atas langit. Tapi bagaimana bisa seseorang yang mengaku tidak tau apa-apa tentang kejadian itu, bisa menggambar dengan sangat baik. Apalagi dengan sudut penggambarannya, yang bisa dikatakan aneh.

Aomine menghela napas lelah memikirkan petunjuk untuk mencari pemuda aneh itu. Gambar yang ada di dinding sudah jelas-jelas menunjukan letak mayat. Lalu gambar bangunan putih itu? Apa hubungan mayat dengan rumah susun itu?

"Sebaiknya aku minta bantuan Tetsu." Aomine mengetikan sebuah nomor yang sudah dia hapal untuk menelepon seseorang.

Suara 'tuut' terdengar cukup lama di telinganya, membuat kaki polisi muda itu bergerak tidak sabaran.

"_Halo?"_

"Tetsu, bantu aku sekarang. Penting!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau menelepon ku hanya untuk mengantar mu ke rumah susun itu, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko datar, ada sedikit nada penyesalan di kata-katanya.

"Ini penting Tetsu, menyangkut karirku."

"Kenapa kau tidak cari taxi saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Geez, sudahlah Tetsu! Cuma kau yang bisa ku percaya saat ini." gerutu Aomine kesal.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu, sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya. "Baiklah, tapi Aomine-kun harus membayar ongkos jalannya."

"Apa?! Kau ini memang iblis dibalik wajah polos mu itu, Tetsu." Umpat Aomine.

Mereka berdua kini berada di dalam mobil van hitam milik Kuroko, sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah susun.

Kuroko sudah mengenal Aomine sejak lama, bahkan ketika mereka masih di sekolah menengah. Aomine bukan orang yang mudah minta tolong kepada orang lain. Sekalinya minta tolong, pasti itu sesuatu yang penting baginya.

"Kita sudah sampai Aomine-kun."

Satu kalimat dari Kuroko menyadarkan Aomine dari tidurnya. Mereka berhenti tidak jauh dari bangunan tersebut. Bola mata navy itu bergerak liar memperhatikan sekitar. Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Ini sama seperti perumahan biasa. Rumah makan, tempat perbelanjaan, dan sebuah toko lukisan. Tunggu, toko lukisan?

"Tetsu, kau tunggu di sini! Jangan kemana-mana, oke!" Aomine turun dari mobil dengan tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan Kuroko yang terdiam tanpa kata.

* * *

TRINGG TRINNGG

Bel kecil yang berada di atas pintu toko lukisan tersebut langsung berbunyi ketika Aomine membuka pintu tersebut. Tepat seperti dugaannya, di toko ini menjual berbagai macam cat. Tanpa menunggu lama, polisi muda itu menghampiri sang penjual.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Aomine memperhatikan barang dagangan yang dipajang di dinding sebelum bertatap muka dengan sang penjual. "Apa beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang pemuda yang datang membeli pilok?"

Sang penjual terkejut, dia berfikir sesaat. "Ini cukup sulit, karena toko ku ini dekat dengan sekolah seni jadi banyak siswa yang membeli benda itu."

Aomine mendesah pelan.

"Tapi, belum lama ini ada seorang pemuda yang mendatangiku malam-malam." Lanjut sang penjual. Aomine kembali menatapnya tertarik.

"Kalau tidak salah, malam itu toko ku sudah mau tutup karena sudah malam. Tapi seorang pemuda aneh datang membeli pilok dengan jumlahnya yang banyak. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup hoodie jaketnya."

Aomine tersenyum tipis, _itu dia!._

"Dia sangat aneh, seperti orang yang ketakutan. Bahkan aku belum sempat mengambalikan kembalian uangnya, karena dia langsung pergi setalah mendapatkan barang yang dibelinya." Jelas sang penjual. Aomine terdiam berfikir sebentar.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, aku permisi." Ucap Aomine yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang penjual.

Senyuman tipis terlukis jelas di wajahnya. _Tunggulah! Aku akan menangkapmu._

Baru saja Aomine ingin keluar dari toko tersebut, sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya hampir tertawa keras dan melompat girang tersaji tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

Pemuda yang selama ini dicarinya kini berjalan masuk ke rumah susun tersebut. Aomine tertawa kecil yang tanpa sadar dipandang aneh oleh sang pemilik tokoh. "T-Tuan?"

Aomine menoleh melambaikan tangannya pelan "Maaf, aku hanya sedang senang karena buruan ku ketemu juga."

Sang penjual hanya mengangguk mengerti. Aomine keluar dari toko tersebut, setelah memastikan target masuk ke gedung. Dengan langkah santai, Aomine berjalan menuju gedung tersebut. Kuroko hanya diam memperhatikan sembari mengesap _vanilla shake_ yang baru dibelinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

* * *

Bola mata Aomine tidak lepas memandang kemana sang pemuda melangkah. Cukup sepi sehingga Aomine sesekali bersembunyi di balik tembok agar tidak terlihat. Setelah cukup jauh, sang polisi muda kembali mengikuti target yang tengah menuju ke dalam lift.

_Sial._

Pintu lift tertutup, meninggalkan Aomine yang tengah mengumpat dengan bahasa yang kasar. Kakinya bergerak tidak sabar di hadapan pintu lift, melihat nomor yang terus menerus bergerak. Ketika lift tersebut berhenti di angka 4, Aomine langsung berlari kencang menaiki tangga yang tidak jauh dari lift tersebut.

Berlari melewati tangga hingga lantai 4, cukup membuat keringat bercucuran dari dahi Aomine. Cukup beruntung dirinya memiliki kelincahan dan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, sehingga bisa menyusul sang pemuda yang tengah berbelok.

Bagaikan seekor hariamau yang menemukan mangsanya, Aomine berlari mengejar sang pemuda yang sudah hilang di belokan tersebut. Gerakannya perlahan berhenti, untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Diliriknya belokan tersebut yang hanya dia dapati sebuah pintu. Keadannya cukup aneh, karena pintu tersebut tidak tertutup melainkan dalam keadaan terbuka sedikit.

_Ini aneh. Kenapa pintunya tidak dia tutup? Apa dia sengaja memancingku? _Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak mungkin ketawan kan? _Mungkin dia hanya lupa menutupnya saja._ Pikir Aomine.

Kedua tangannya bersiaga, perlahan dirinya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Aomine tidak tau ruangan ini bisa disebut tempat tinggal atau bukan. Lihat saja ruangan tersebut hampir kosong tidak berisikan apapun, hanya ada lukisan yang tergeletak tidak teratur, cat air yang sebagian sudah mengering, dan sebuah kasur lipat, selebihnya kosong. Hanya ada satu kursi dan satu meja di ruangan tersebut. Mungkin pemilik kamar ini tidak pernah menerima tamu. Penerangan cahaya juga buruk. Semua jendela tertutup rapat oleh ordeng, hanya sedikit cahaya yang masuk dari celah ventilasi udara.

Tidak menemukan yang dicari, Aomine melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam.

BRAAKKK

Sebuah suara cukup membuatnya sadar, kemungkinan targetnya bersembunyi berada di balik pintu yang kemungkinan kamar mandi. Belum sempat Aomine mendobrak pintu tersebut sebuah pukulan langsung muncul dari balik pintu.

DAAKK

Aomine menangkis pukulan tersebut. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah gelap keluar dari ruangan yang langsung menghadiahkan pukulan ke wajah Aomine. Tidak mau kalah, Aomine juga melancarkan tinjunya ke wajah sang pemuda.

BBUUUKK

Sang pemuda, dengan cepat menangkisnya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun sayang, tangan Aomine yang bebas langsung terayun memukul perut pemuda itu cukup kencang. "Ugh..Apa yang kau lakukan disini, polisi brengsek!" geram pemuda crimson itu.

Aomine melangkah mundur, mencari jarak aman. "Aku hanya ingin penjelasan darimu."

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda tersebut kembali melayangkan tinjunya kepada Aomine. Aomine yang memang sudah terlatih dalam menghadapi pertaruangan, dengan cepat menghindar dan meninju wajah pemuda tersebut hingga menabrak tembok, akibatnya darah mengalir begitu saja dari bibirnya yang robek.

"Ugh…"

"Aku tidak mau bermain kasar, tapi kau yang memaksa. Ikut dengan ku dan jelaskan tentang pembunuhan itu." Ucap Aomine tenang.

Sang pemuda hanya terdiam, memandang Aomine kesal sebelum menyunggingkan senyum mengejeknya. "Aku hanya seorang pelukis jalanan." Dan setelah kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulutnya, Aomine kembali melontarkan tinjunya. Namun kali ini tinju tersebut dapat di tahan oleh sang pemuda. Tangan Aomine yang lain kembali ingin melayangkan tinjunya, namun kembali di tahan. Kini kedua tangan Aomine tidak bisa berkutik karena sudah digenggam kencang oleh sang pemuda.

Senyuman kembali tersungging diwajahnya.

"Heh, kuat juga kau ternyata."

Tidak ada balasan.

Kini Aomine menatap pemuda di hadapannya bingung. Bola mata crimson yang sedari tadi memancarkan sinar kebencia kini mulai meredup seakan-akan dirinya sedang tidak berada di tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi senyuman mengejek itu masih tersungging jelas di wajahnya. Tidak mungkin kan, pemuda ini kesurupan?

"O-oy, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aomine khawatir.

Tanpa Aomine sadari, pikiran sang pemuda tengah berkelana ke dalam dirinya.

_**[Seorang bocah kecil bersurai navy dan seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah muda tengah bermain di sebuah taman.**_

"_**Dai-chan! Bagaimana dengan penampilan ku hari ini? Cantik kan? Kaa-san kemarin membelikan ku baju baru ini loh." Aomine melirik sekilas. "Apaan tuh? Biasa aja ." Momoi menggerutu kesal.**_

"_**Satsuki kalau lagi main, pakai baju biasa aja dong. Jangan norak gitu."]**_

"K-kau punya teman bernama Momoi Satsuki." Ucap Pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Bola mata Aomine membulat.

_**["Kan biar orang-orang tau kalau Dai-chan punya teman secantik aku..hehe." goda gadis kecil tersebut.**_

_**Aomine mendengus "Nanti kalau diculik aku tidak tanggung ya." Momoi tersenyum lebar memandang Aomine. **_

"_**Kan aku punya kau. Aku pasti akan selalu aman kalau bersama Dai-chan. Iya kan?" Aomine tertegun melihat teman yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu berbicara seperti itu. "Ya, kau aman. Aku kan kuat. Pasti tidak ada yang berani mencelakaimu."]**_

"Ohh, kau sudah berjanji pada gadis itu untuk melindunginya ya. Ugh…" Darah tiba-tiba mengalir dari hidung sang pemuda. Wajah Aomine berubah pucat. Dirinya tidak bisa berkutik mendengar ucapan sang pemuda. _Jangan dilanjutkan, aku mohon…_

_**[Seorang pencopet yang tengah lari dari kejaran polisi, mengambil pistol dari balik punggungnya dan menodongkan asal ke arah pengunjung taman. "Jangan bergerak atau akan ku tembakan peluru ini asal!" **_

_**Aomine dan Momoi terdiam. Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat. Ketika beberapa polisi segera membekuk sang pencopet, suara tembakan bergema. Beberapa peluru asal yang di tembakan sang pencopet berhasil menelan dua korban, seorang ibu dan gadis kecil. Momoi Satsuki tertembak tepat di kepalanya ketika lari menjauh bersama Aomine. Kejadian itu begitu cepat, sampai Aomine tidak sadar kalau teman, sahabat, yang dia anggap adik itu telah tiada.]**_

Darah segar kembali mengalir dari hidung sang pemuda, dirinya mengabaikan begitu saja. Kini sang pemuda tengah menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Polisi brengsek yang sudah mengganggunya kini tengah berwajah pucat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tapi kau gagal bukan?" ucap pemuda itu santai.

"Dia mati dengan mudahnya di hadapanmu. Dia bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan. Mungkin temanmu itu kini tengah mengutuk dirimu di alam sana. Hahaha."

Tubuh Aomine menegang. Ada sensasi tersetrum listrik mengalir di tubuhnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran deras. Ingatan lama yang dipendam kembali terbuka. "Hentikan.." gumamnya pelan.

"Hoo, menjadi polisi rupanya bukan keinginanmu ya? Kau hanya mencoba lari dari masa lalu mu dengan menjadi polisi kan?"

"Hentikan…" gumam Aomine lagi.

"Dengan menjadi polisi kau bisa menangkap banyak penjahat dan membuat kota ini aman bukan? Tapi_"

Aomine semakin pucat.

"Lagi-lagi kau gagal melindungi orang."

Aomine melepaskan gengaman sang pemuda dan mendorong keras pemuda itu hingga terjatuh. Bola matanya menatap sang pemuda horror. _Bagaimana dia bisa tau?_

Warna crimson yang sedari tadi kosong kini mulai bercahaya. Sang pemuda menatap Aomine tajam. Senyuman yang tadi terpampang, sekarang sudah tidak ada. Pemuda itu kembali seperti semula.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa tau itu semua?" Aomine memandang pemuda yang tengah sibuk menghapus darah dari hidungnya. Perasaannya saja atau wajah pemuda itu terlihat agak pucat.

"Jika kau ku beri tau bagaimana aku bisa tau itu semua, apa kau akan percaya?" ucap pemuda itu.

Aomine berfikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "Sebelum itu, siapa namamu?"

"Taiga, Kagami Taiga." Kagami berusaha berdiri yang langsung oleng begitu saja kalau tidak di tangkap Aomine. "O-oy, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kagami melepaskan pegangan Aomine dan mengangguk.

"Kalau aku ceritakan, apa kau akan berjanji untuk tidak memberi tau siapa pun?" tanya Kagami.

"Iya, aku janji."

"Siapa pun? Walaupun itu atasanmu?" tanya Kagami meyakinkan.

"Iya-iya, cepat ceritakan." Sanggah Aomine tidak sabar.

Kagami terdiam sebentar. Sudah lama dia tidak berinteraksi dengan orang-orang. Dan dirinya cukup kesulitan menghadapi polisi baru itu. Setelah meyakinkan kalau Aomine berkata jujur, Kagami mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku memiliki kemampuan yang bernama _Psychometry_. Aku bisa membaca masa lalu hanya dengan menyentuhnya. " jelas Kagami.

Aomine terdiam. Penjelasan seperti itu belum cukup baginya. Di zaman seperti ini, Aomine tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Tapi itu cukup membuktikan kenapa dia bisa tau masa lalunya.

"Tunggu, itu belum bisa menjadikan bukti bagaimana kau tidak terlibat dengan kasus pembunuhan tersebut." Bantah Aomine.

Kagami menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Akan ku tunjukan padamu sesuatu." ajak Kagami yang melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan menuju dalam lift. Tidak mau menunggu lama, Aomine mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di dalam lift suasana kembali hening. Lift tersebut tengah menuju ke lantai atas. "S-Siapa namamu?" tanya Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Namamu?" tanya Kagami sekali lagi.

"Aomine Daiki, 21 tahun. Seorang polisi." Jelasnya. _Lengkap sekali_, batin Kagami.

"Berarti aku lebih muda dua tahun dari mu." Gumam Kagami.

Aomine mendelik kesal, mendengar nada penghinaan dari Kagami. Atau itu hanya perasaannya saja.

TIIINNNGGG

Pintu lift terbuka. Cukup sepi dengan pencerahan lampu yang seadanya. Dapat Aomine simpulkan, penghuni lantai atas hanya ada beberapa orang. Kagami terus melangkah tanpa mempedulikan Aomine yang asik memperhatikan sekitar.

"Kita sampai."

Polisi muda itu tertegun sebentar. Jadi dirinya di bawa ke lantai atas hanya untuk berdiri di atap rumah ini? Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Dapat dilihat awan hitam mulai bergerak dan berkumpul menjadi satu. "Tunggu! Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?"

Kagami tersenyum tipis sebelum meletakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di mulut dan setelah itu suara siulan yang cukup kencang terdengar. Tidak lama setelah itu, beberapa burung datang menghampirinya. Aomine memperhatikan.

"Kau tau burung-burung inilah yang memberitau ku." Seekor burung berhenti tepat di atas lengan Kagami.

Aomine bingung.

"Aku tau semua kejadian yang dilihat oleh burung-burung ini." jelas Kagami sembari mengelus puncuk kepala burung tersebut.

Aomine semakin bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti, jelaskan dengan lebih jelas."

"Seperti yang tadi aku bilang, aku bisa melihat masa lalu dengan menyentuh sesuatu." Aomine mengangguk. "Burung-burung ini sebelumnya telah melihat banyak kejadian yang terjadi. Kebetulan ketika aku menyentuh burung ini, aku melihat mayat seorang gadis yang diletakan begitu saja. Mereka ini bagaikan mata-mata ku."

"Jadi, kau tau pembunuhan itu dari penglihatan burung-burung yang terbang ini?" tiba-tiba Aomine menjadi susah untuk menelan ludahnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Penjelasan Kagami cukup membuat pertanyaan di kepalanya sedikit berkurang. Sekarang dia tau, kenapa lukisan di tembok beberapa waktu lalu bisa sangat detail bagaikan sang pelukis berada di atas langit, jawabannya karena burung yang sedang terbanglah yang melihatnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melaporkan hal itu kepada polisi?"

Kagami maju ke arah Aomine, membuat burung-burung kembali berterbangan. "Kau pikir mereka akan percaya dengan ku? Yang ada mereka akan memasukan ku ke dalam penjara atau membawa ku ke rumah sakit terdekat, Bodoh!"

"O-oy siapa yang kau sebut bodoh itu." Sanggah Aomine. _Sial juga aku harus berurusan dengan orang yang tidak jelas ini._

Rasa kecewa terlintas begitu saja. Orang yang selama ini dia kira menjadi pembunuh, ternyata hanya masyarakat sipil biasa. Dia pikir dengan mencari pemuda crimson ini, dia bisa memasukan pembunuh itu ke dalam penjara. Dan sekarang dia malah dibuatnya semakin bingung karena omongan hal yang berbau supranatural seperti itu. _Aku kira orang ini bisa membantuku. Tunggu! Dia bisa membantuku! Dia bilang dia bisa meliahat masa lalu denan memegang sesuatu. Jika aku berikan benda yang berhubungan dengan korban pasti dia bisa tau tersangkanya! Kau jenius Aomine._ Senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau mem_"

DRRRTTT DRRRTTT

Aomine mengehentikan kalimatanya, segera mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar. Membuka satu pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_From : Tetsu_

_Aomine-kun, mau sampai kapan kau bermain terus? Sebentar lagi hujan dan aku mempunyai urusan yang lain. Jika tidak menemuiku lima menit lagi, akan ku tinggal._

_PS : Aku serius dengan ongkos jalannya Aomine-kun._

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Aomine, hampir saja dia membanting handphone tersebut menjadi berkeping-keping. Kenapa disaat seperti ini Kuroko harus mengirimnya pesan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagami santai.

"Sial! Aku harus pergi sekarang." Aomine langsung pergi meninggalkan Kagami. Baru beberapa langkah tidak jauh dari pemuda crimson itu, Aomine menoleh. "Besok aku akan datang menemui mu lagi. Dan jangan berusaha kabur."

Kagami tersenyum tipis, setelah sekian lama dia tidak berbicara dengan orang asing akhirnya ada seorang polisi yang _Aho_ berinteraksi dengannya.

* * *

"Geez, Testu! kau menggangguku di saat yang kurang tepat." Dengus Aomine.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, Aomine-kun."

_Kau tidak terlihat benar-benar minta maaf Tetsu_. Aomine memandang Kuroko kesal. "Setidaknya aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang baik, Tetsu."

"Apa itu, Aomine-kun?"

"Rahasia."

Pertemuan yang memang takdir atau kebetulan akan membawa pelaku ke dalam scenario yang tak terduga. Dan saat itulah, hal yang tak terduga akan segera dimulai.

**Lanjut ke chapter berikutnya…**

* * *

**Balasan Riview**

** .5872682 : thanks ya riviewnya.. Ini udah di lanjut :)**

**Hoshikasa : terima kasih riviewnya. Engga tau kenapa Aomine kalau begitu keren..hehe Ini udah dilanjutin :)**

**Leavi mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sudah bersedia baca, riview, fav atau follow :) *bow***

**Dan maaf karena telat update nya..hehe**

**Jika berkenan, bisa tinggalkan riviewnya :D**

**Review, please**


End file.
